Hermione One shots
by Akoth
Summary: Single chapter stories containing Hermione. "I'm a damaged man Hermione and I have a lot of things to work through before I can commit to this. I don't want a one night stand and you don't deserve your first time to be one because if we sleep together now before I have had the chance to put my demons to rest that is what this will be."
1. Chapter 1

The entire forest was blanketed in freshly fallen snow, he had to keep averting his eyes from the stark whiteness of the snow which was beginning to play tricks on his mind. The accompanying silence he found a bit unnerving. He was just waiting for a disruption in the silence to alert him of the danger that he knew was coming. Hearing the rustle of paper his heart raced, looking over at Hermione who was sitting next to him reading he tried to calm his racing heart, having forgotten he had joined her outside. He turned back to looking at the frozen desolate forest around them.

If he wasn't so worried he could have appreciated the beauty that surrounded him. The trees were bare having lost their leaves to survive the winter months standing tall and defiant against the whipping cold wind. The snow so white and perfect blanketing the forest floor undisturbed. The perfect kind of snow they used to use during snow fights at Hogwarts. For the first time in weeks the sky was actually blue with only a few scatterings of clouds and every now and again the suns rays would shine on them offering what little warmth it could.

"What will you do after this is all over?" Hermione asked disrupting his search for any signs of danger. Biting down his irritation at the question he answered truthfully hoping the annoyance at her question wasn't evident in his voice, "I doubt I'm going to survive this Hermione. All I'm focused on is getting the Hocruxes and killing Voldermort haven't really had time to plan for after."

Noticing her hurt expression Harry realised he had clearly failed. Grabbing her cold hands he placed a soft kiss on her frozen fingers, "I'm sorry Hermione. I really don't know what comes after it's all over but as long as you are by my side I don't care." he said gently giving her a genuine smile. Noticing the blush on her cheeks he kissed her gently and wrapped his arm around her.

They hadn't really discussed the progression of their friendship from friends to lovers, determined to only focus on enjoying being together. They had both been seeking comfort that night two weeks after Ron had left. It started with them sharing a bed first for warmth, then to keep the nightmares at bay before they stopped coming up with excuses before slipping in to the others bunk bed.

Over the following weeks they had progressed from cuddling, gentle goodnight kisses to frenzied kissing and groping, which had recently moved on to sex. They didn't speak of the Weasleys' or the war just took the comfort and love the other was offering. But he would be lying if he didn't admit that thoughts of what could be and what he wanted hadn't been creeping in to his mind. Especially moments before he fell asleep when he wasn't guarding his mind from those thoughts. Thoughts he couldn't entertain, not in the midst of a war. Not while they were hiding and starving, whilst their friends and families were in danger. But moments before he fell asleep those traitorous thoughts slowly wrapped around his mind sending him to sleep dreaming of him and Hermione and what a future together would be like. Making him fall asleep with smile on his face.

Looking down at the top of Hermiones head that was resting against his chest he placed a kiss against her soft curl, taking in a sniff of her apple scented hair. "I would like us to be together after all of this is over. Make a proper go of it. I know we haven't talked about what this is and I can't promise you forever because I don't know if I can give you that but I love you Hermione Granger."

Looking at her crying face he cupped her cheek rubbing away the tears, "if I die today or tomorrow or a hundred years from now I want you to know I love you. Forever and always Hermione I love you. " he spoke earnestly looking in to her brown eyes trying to convey the depth of the love he felt for her that had moved on from friendship to lovers.

"I love you too Harry, forever and always." she whispered after pulling apart from their heated kiss. Feeling her hand against his cheek he nuzzled in to it.

"You need to wake up Harry." she softly told him.

Looking at her confusedly, "What?"

She smiled sadly at him bringing her other hand to cup his other cheek. "Wake up Harry. I ned you to wake up now."

Feeling consciousness slowly begin to take a hold of him Harry grabs on to her burrowing his face in her mass of curls that no longer smelt of apples. Trying to take shelter from the torment that was about to take hold of him. He could feel the anguish, sadness and heartache slowing creeping up his spine, waiting to take residence in his heart.

"If I wake up you won't be there." he cried.

Hermione pulled away from him and smiled at him lovingly, "I will always be here Harry." she said placing her hand over his heart.

He shook his head vehemently, "no! It isn't the same. All I have are these memories and dreams where I can see you again...I don't want to wake up."

Feeling his head pounding from the alcohol induced headache Harry opened his eyes. Starring up at the blurry canopy above his bed he felt his painful emotions bombard him. Angrily swiping the tears off his face he reached for his glasses placing them on the bridge of his nose. Seeing the dreary decor of his room at Grimmuald place come to view pushed the covers off planting his feet on the soft dark carpet.

Like a practised ritual Harry reached for the bottle of firewhiskey on his night stand raising the bottle in a toast to the picture of a smiling Hermione he took a large gulp.

"Forever and always." He whispered to the silent room.


	2. Hermione and Kingsley

Note: Wrote this hoping to find inspiration to finish my other fics.

In the bowels of the British Ministry of Magic sat the current minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt who was slumped over his large desk reviewing the Auror budget. Hearing the chime of the clock alerting him to the time he groaned noticing the hour. Pushing himself away from his desk he started pacing around his office to offer some relief to stiff back, deciding to call it a night he made his way towards the lifts. Walking through the mostly silent ministry the soles of his shoes click clacking against the marble floors he noticed another person who was burning the midnight candle.

Making his way to Hermione Grangers office the only other person who spent more time than him at the ministry, he gently knocked on her door. Hearing her invitation to enter he made his way in the room. Her office was considerably smaller than his, one side held a large filling cabinet while the other was taken up by a large bookcase filled to the brim. Her desk was notably very organised just as the rest of her office. With three piles of paperwork the only thing taking up space on it.

Noticing who it was Hermione placed her pen down and stood to great the minister and fellow order member. "Good evening Minister Shacklebolt. Is there anything I can help you with."

Smiling at the diminutive young woman he shook his head, "Please call me Kingsley Miss Granger. Just wanted to tell you you should go home. You have worked past midnight everyday this week. Don't want my best employee to burn out."

Hermione couldn't help but blush at the compliment, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling like a loon she moved around her desk grabbing her coat and filling away the finished cases she had been working on. "Only if you call me Hermione, Kingsley." she said testing out his name against her tongue.

"May I walk you out." he said holding the door open for her.

Giving him a shy smile Hermione nodded. She loved the chivalry a lot of the purebloods had maybe it was because of her grandmother reading Jane Austen or the Bronte sisters to her but a man with manners was a big turn of for her. Before she could make her way over to the open door Hermione felt the first spasm rock through her body, steadying herself on her desk she took a steadying breath hoping it would pass before she collapsed on the floor her body writhing in pain as she shook from the after effects of Belatrixs' crucio.

Kneeling beside her as soon as her body hit her carpeted floor Kingsley looked at her jerking body in horror never having seen anyone experience the aftermath of the curse this terribly. Shrugging of his robe he bunched it up placing it underneath her head, and casting a warming charm over her body he placed her baled up fists into his large hands.

The spasms seemed to have been going on for what seemed like hours but must have been only a couple of minutes, then her body finally went limp. Wiping the blood running down her chin with his thumb Kingsley couldn't help but be in awe of the young woman before him. He had read the reports of what her part had been during the war and heard stories from Minerva about her Hogwarts years but he had never truly paid them any mind till now. Hermione Granger was strong, brave, intelligent beyond comprehensions that was rivalled only by her compassion. She had survived and accomplished what many people twice her age would never do.

Opening her eyes Hermione couldn't help but moan at the bright light hurting her newly sensitive eyes. Closing her eyes in discomfort she shakily raised her hand casting wandlessly to dim the lights. Her entire body ached and her nerves felt like they were on fire, even the air entering her lungs seemed to burn. She knew she was too weak to get up off the floor so she didn't even bother, remembering she wasn't alone when she collapsed she opened her eyes to see Kingsley staring worriedly at her.

"What can I do to help." He asked his deep voice laced with concern.

Giving him a poor attempt at a smile Hermione asked him to grab her beaded bag that was strapped to the inside of her thigh. Hermione was too weak and in need of her potions to be embarrassed about her request. Ever since the hunt she had taken to carrying her bag everywhere with her packed and ready for the next time they had to go on the run. During that year she had it hidden in her sock with her jeans easily covering the bulge. Dressed in button down white shirt that was tucked in to a black a line skirt that stopped just below her knees accompanied with flesh tone flats she didn't have that option. And with the enchantments on the bag she wasn't able to place a disillusionment charm on it.

Looking at her quizzically Kingsley hiked her skirt up slowly exposing her unblemished soft skin. Swallowing nervously he chastised himself for behaving like a randy 16 year old. Lifting her skirt a bit further he saw the bag whispering a quick finite on the sticking charm he grabbed it before waiting for further instructions.

Once he had given Hermione the potions she asked for he sat with her patiently waiting for the potions to take effect. Quickly noticing some of the colour return to her previously washed out complexion and her breathing steadying he scooped her up off the floor and transfigured one of her chairs in to a sofa before gently placing her on it and resting her head on his lap.

Breaking the comfortable silence Hermione spoke, "you don't have to stay with me Kingsley. You probably have something more important to do." Hermione closed her eyes bracing herself for his departure.

"Yes I do."

He heart sunk in disappointment. She could never bring herself to admit it to him but she found his calm and steady presence at that moment a welcome balm against her sore and tired soul.

"There is nothing more important than making sure you are okay Hermione."

Hermione couldn't help but beam up at him. "Thank you." she whispered as she closed her eyes. Placing his arms along the back of the sofa he absent-mindedly stroked her hair as he looked at Hermione fall asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Waking up to the chime of the clock on her office wall Hermione looked around her office. Hearing the soft breathing coming from him she guessed he was asleep. Tilting her head to look at his sleeping form she could see him asleep with the back of his head resting against the back of the chair tilting his head up. From her position she could see his long dark neck and Adams apple, the underside of his strong jaw and his earring glinting against the low light. Moving her eyes back down she noticed the top button of his dress shirt was unbuttoned, his purple tie lose. Taking note of his broad shoulders and chest Hermione wondered if he had any chest hair and what it would feel like to run her hands across his chest. Blushing at the thought Hermione shifted in her position.

Noting the heavy weight on her stomach her brown eyes saw Kingsley's large hands resting on her stomach. Feeling the familiar tingle between her legs Hermione pressed her thighs together unconsciously. Trying to sit up and remove herself from any more awkward situation she raised his hands off her stomach and stood up, placing it on the spot she just vacated.

Straightening out her clothing Hermione decided to wake up Kingsley. They had six hours before the skeleton crew that ran the ministry on the weekends arrived and she didn't want to start any more gossip. Grabbing his shoulders Hermione gently shook him gently rousing him from his sleep.

Feeling someone shake him Kingsley reacted with years of ingrained training and raised his wand at the person grabbing him. Noticing the wand in her face Hermione took a tentative step back raising her hands to show she wasn't armed. Noticing his error Kingsley quickly stood up apologising for his behaviour.

"It's my fault really. Shouldn't grab a sleeping Auror. You were just going on instinct. " Hermione said dismissing his apology. Running her hands through her messy curls Hermione thanked him again for helping and staying with her through her crisis. Informing her it was his pleasure to help her they stood smiling and staring at each other in silence before Hermione's stomach grumbled in hunger.

Hermiones cheeks flushed red. Kingsley smiled at her noting the blush creeping from under her the collar of her blouse and rising to her cheeks. He cast his gaze one more time to her collar wondering if the rest of her was flushed as well. Clearing his throat he decided to change the train of his thoughts.

"Would you like to have some dinner with me," glancing at the clock he amended. "or breakfast seeing as how it's well over three in the morning. I skipped out on dinner to go over some budget plans. You can tell me how you find working for the ministry."

Handing her her coat and picking his ruffled robes off the floor he opened the door for Hermione waiting on her answer. Normally Hermione would have refused but she was enjoying his company even though they hadn't talked about much and had spent the majority of the time asleep she wanted to get to know more about him. The only other time she had ever been alone in his company had been during the seven Harry's battle while they rode a thestral and fought off Voldermot and his death eaters.

"I would love to." she said as she walked out of her office towards the lift with him following close behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At four on a Saturday morning they found themselves at small take away and restaurant eating pizza. When Kingsley had suggested a place that he knew that served the best pizza he ever had, Hermione looked at him sceptically. His booming laughter had rung through the quite streets of early morning London as he saw her scepticism at his claim.

He went on to inform her that he spent a number of years guarding the prime minister as one of his security service men so had spent a lot of time in muggle London, not just because of his job but the friends he had made while working in number 10. Kingsley had gone on to tell her stories of his first ever pub crawl , learning how to operate muggle machines from copiers to coffee makers. He had then gone off topic rumbling poetically about the amazing product that was coffee and how it was a shame most wizards didn't know about it. Hermione had sat there a smile never leaving her face as he shared part of a life she never knew he had lived.

"So is that why you use ballpoint pens?" she asked dabbing the corner of her mouth with the white paper napkin.

"Yeah, started using them during my body guard duty time and never went back. They are far more convenient and less messy than ink and quill."

"You should have them replace the ink and quills at the ministry even the parchments are outdated, with something more efficient." Hermione said looking at him while he ate the last of his pizza.

"I tried but had a lot of pushback on it. If I did that a whole industry would be out of work."

"Oh I never thought of that...how many people would that be?"

Smiling at her Kingsley sat back watching her face as he answered, "fifteen."

Looking at him wide eyed Hermione was speechless. Swallowing the food in her mouth she furrowed her brow in confusion. "A whole industry consist of fifteen people?"

Laughing at her incredulous tone he nodded. "Yes, they make the quills, parchment and ink for the whole of the UK wizarding community."

Leaning back on her chair Hermione tried to wrap her head around the ridiculous statement. "Let me guess they are pure-bloods who have some influence at the ministry?"

"Yes they are but no they don't have any influence at the ministry. This is a family that has been for generations producing quills, parchment and ink for UK wizarding community. A large percentage of their profit coming from the ministry. When it was proposed the biggest fear was who was next to be replaced by another muggle invention. Was it the candle and oil lantern markers when electricity is introduced to wizarding homes. Or the owl breeders and floo powder makers when telephones come in to wizarding homes. People were afraid of the domino effect it would have."

Hermione was shocked she had never really taken the time to think in depth at how the wizarding world truly worked. "The unemployment numbers would skyrocket, and you would experience a depression..." she said looking at him."...wait electricity works in wizarding homes?"

Kingsley nodded his head in confirmations.

"But professor McGonagall told me it didn't work in Hogwarts."

"At Hogwarts no, with it being built over keylines and the amount of magic around the castle from all the students spells and the wards. But most wizarding homes don't have that much magic to affect electrical currents from working."

"My God i feel like my whole world has been turned upside down." she said looking at him confused and a bit lost. Kingsley felt bad pulling the rug from underneath her. Placing his hands over hers he apologised for upsetting her. Waving her hand to dismiss his apology she told him she preferred knowing the truth than living in ignorance. Feeling extremely tired he offered to accompany her home. Accepting his offer they made their way towards a discreet place to apparate.

Arriving in the middle of a large field Kingsley took in his surroundings. He was surprised by where they landed. A large thatched cottage sat in the middle of a field the brown straw roof covered in morning dew that glittered like jewels as the rising suns rays hit it, the white walls of the cottage contrasting sharply with the green blades of grass on the field. He hadn't expected for Hermione to live out in the middle of nowhere without another house in sight. He thought she might still be living in number 12 with Harry.

Seeing him standing in the field his back and shoulders straight, robes flapping in the morning wind as he gazed at the rising sun over the horizon Hermione couldn't shake the feeling of him belonging here. How his presence alone made it seem more like home than any picture of her friends and lost family that adorned the walls in her home.

Tearing his gaze away from the ever changing colour of the morning sky he looked at Hermione taking in her beauty. She wasn't the kind of beauty that turned heads or the classical kinds that people wrote poems and did paintings about. She was an understated...a soft beauty that you learned to appreciate over time. The more you got to know her the more beautiful she became. Instead of her mucky brown eyes you realise that they had amber flecks sprinkled in them and how they shine brilliantly when she laughs or is explaining something she is passionate about. How her hair isn't just brown but has three other tones blended in it from copper, mahogany brown and auburn and depending in the lighting a different colour shines through. Or the dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks against her olive skinned tone that you don't notice unless you are looking for them.

Without realising what he is doing he finds himself standing before her looking down in to those brown eyes with amber flecks that are sparkling beautifully. She looks up at him questioningly and expectantly praying for him to kiss her. He sees the longing in her eyes as he cups her face in his large hands, looking at how beautifully their skin tones contrast against each other. Feeling his calloused thumbs caressing her cheek Hermione's eyes drop from his to his slightly parted lips getting a glimpse of his perfectly straight and white teeth. Seeing his tongue dart out and lick his lips, she swallows nervously wetting her own lips unconsciously.

Stooping his 6'2 frame to meet her 5'4 frame Kingsley moves his lips towards hers slowly giving her a chance to step back. Stopping before he connects their lips he looks in to her eyes waiting for her to complete the connection. Raising to the balls of her feet Hermione places her lips against his soft lips. Feeling their lips meet Kingsley wraps his arms around her bringing her soft body flush against his own hard own. Placing her arms around his neck Hermione tilts her head encouraging him to deepen the kiss, swiping his tongue at the seams of her lips Hermione grants him access.

Their tongues move against each other exploring the others mouth. Hermione sucks on his bottom lip earning her a growl from Kingsley. Pulling back for some air he continues placing kisses against her jaw working his way down her neck. Reaching her pulse point he licks it before gently sucking on it causing Hermione mewls in arousal digging her nails against his back and shoulder. Doing it a few more times before moving down and burrowing his nose against the crook of her neck.

Loving the feel of her small hands roaming against his back, shoulder and Kingsley peppers kisses between the juncture of her shoulder and neck before working his way back up to her lips. Feeling her underwear dampen Hermione looks for a way to ease the tension between her legs and grinds against the sizeable bulge in Kingsley's slacks.

At the contact Kingsley hisses in pleasure bucking his hips. Hearing her moan against his mouth he finally breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. They each listen to their rugged breathing waiting for the lust fuelled haze to clear before speaking. Kingsley wants her badly but not just her body alone, he wants all of her but knows that as her boss this could end up badly for both of them if it ever came out. That's not even including the fifteen year age difference.

Stepping away from the embrace Kingsley waits for her to say something. Looking up at him as the chilly morning air hits the front of her body Hermione misses the warmth his body provided but also the more intimate warmth and closeness they shared that had been more spiritual whist they kissed.

"I know I'm your superior and I'm a lot older than you," rubbing a hand across his closely shaved head he sighed. " I had a really wonderful time with you today and I would like to see you again...would you like to go out again sometime next week?"

At hearing his words Hermione wanted to throw herself in to his arms and go another round at kissing but planted her feet firmly on the wet grass. Smiling happily at him she readily agreed. Telling her that he would owl her they shared another deep but quick kiss before watching her go in to her home. Once he was sure she was safe inside he apparated home feeling like a teenager again who finally managed to get a date.


	3. Sirius and Hermione

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

 **Sirius and Hermione have a chat during her fifth year**

She lay in the darkened room listening to the gentle breathing of Ginny envying her ability to fall asleep easily. After the troll incident in first year sleep had becoming something Hermione never truly got to enjoy any more. Between the nightmares that plagued her and late night research sessions in to whatever danger they were dealing with during the time sleep evaded her. On this particular summers night Hermione had gone to bed early tired from the constant cleaning they had to undertake to make Grimmauld Place liveable. But as soon as her head had hit the pillow thoughts of the increased attacks on muggles and missing people that had been reported run through her mind. Which had turned in to her worrying about her family and Harry and what new danger they would be facing this year.

Knowing that sleep was not going to come anytime soon she got out of bed deciding to have a warm glass of milk in the hopes it would help relax her and hopefully send her to sleep. With the knowledge that everyone had long since gone to bed hours ago Hermione didn't bother with a robe, making her way down stairs barefoot clad in yellow pyjama shorts and a white lose T-shirt.

Entering the poorly lit kitchen Hermione didn't notice Sirius Black sitting in the shadows nursing a cup of firewhiskey. Going about the task of preparing her drink Hermione let her mind wander to nostalgic memories of sitting at her parents kitchen table toes skimming the cold kitchen floor as she watched one of her parents prepare the drink for her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius took a large gulp of his firewhiskey feeling the warmth spread down his throat and settle in his stomach, his eyes never leaving the teenage girl moving around his kitchen. His eyes raked over her petite form taking in her toned legs and ass, swallowing involuntarily as he saw a sliver of her taut stomach as she raised her arm to open a cupboard. Feeling like a dirty old man he cleared his throat alerting her to his presence.

Hearing the sudden sound Hermione let out a shriek whirling round to identify where it came from. Noticing Sirius Black sitting in an armchair in the kitchen she let out a sigh. "God Sirius you scared me."

"What are you looking for?" he asked whilst taking another large gulp of his drink.

Feeling her heart hammering against her chest Hermione inhaled before answering, "Vanilla extract. Trying to make it as my parents did." she said pointing to the warming milk in a pan.

"Sorry don't have that, you can put it on the list and Molly will get it with the next grocery shop."

Her shoulders slumped in disappointment, taking the milk of the cooker she dumped it down the sink before washing up. Being aware of Siriuss' presence Hermione felt self conscious. She hadn't really ever spent any time alone with the older man and most of their interactions that summer had involved arguing over Kreacher. Drying her hands on a tea towel she turned around to bid him farewell but the words got lodged in her throat at the sight of the escaped inmate.

The slowly dying ember flames from the large fireplace were the only source of light in the room. The flames cast dancing shadows across his face making him look sinister. His long fingers were clutching his tumbler the blue azkaban tattoos on his knuckles standing out against his pale skin. His entire presence and demeanour was menacing but it was his eyes that made her stop her hasty retreat. Sirius's grey eyes were the saddest she had ever seen on anyone apart from Harry. He had that same look in his eyes Harry did before he delved in to his dark thoughts.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked nervously trying not to fidget under his intense gaze.

Looking at the clearly nervous girl before him he nodded, raising up from his armchair he made his way to the farmhouse style kitchen table dropping his tall frame elegantly on the bench. Conjuring another tumbler he poured a generous amount of firewhiskey in to the glass before sliding it to Hermione who was sat across from him. He didn't know why she asked to join him when she was clearly not comfortable in his presence but he was glad for the distraction from his dark and depressing thoughts. Hermione gazed at the amber liquid swimming in the glass before her, debating on drinking it.

"You don't have to drink it, but I assure you it works better than warm milk."

Raising the glass to her lips she took a tentative sip chocking as the drink made its way down her throat. With watery eyes she looked at a laughing Sirius, "glad I could be of some amusement to you," she said testily.

"Not laughing at you, just reminds me the first time me, James, Remus and Peter had our first taste of firewhiskey." Sirius said smirking before his eyes got that sad faraway look. Hoping to distract him Hermione told him of the first time she had an alcoholic drink which wasn't really an interesting story because it had been when she was thirteen in France with her parents.

Her cheeks burning with embarrassment at the childish tale she took a large sip of her drink coughing horribly as it went down her throat. Seeing Hermione coughing her lungs out, tears streaming down her red face Sirius moved to sit next to her, patting her on the back offering her a glass of water when her coughing subsided.

"Shouldn't have given you the drink, its an acquired taste."

Taking his statement as a challenge Hermione drank once again this time only wincing at the taste of the alcohol. Smiling at him triumphantly Sirius chuckled before resuming his drinking. He spent the next few hours listening to her talk about it seemed almost everything. She spoke of her past, her childhood, parents and things that influenced her in to the young lady she was becoming. But he enjoyed it most when she spoke of her future from the small family she wanted to her grand plans of one day changing the world. When he had smiled at her and asked why she didn't start off small with something more achievable. She had shrugged her shoulders simply stating, "What's the point of dreaming if you don't dream big? Anyway I'm perfectly secure in my abilities that I know I will change the world." she had said smiling at him, cheeks all rosy with a self assurance that made Sirius believe that she would definitely change the world one day.

The more she spoke to him the more she drew him out of the dark tortured place his mind always occupied. It had been a long time since he had experienced any real hope for the future, for the longest time his only concern was about surviving the day hopefully with his mind intact but listening to Hermiones gentle voice as she spoke of a future she wanted he couldn't help but be drawn to her never ending optimism. He watched as her lips moved as she talked excitedly of universities she wished to attend after Hogwarts believing the best way to move the wizarding world forward was combining the two worlds. Without thinking of his actions he leaned closer and captured her lips.

Hermione froze at the contact being taken by surprise. Her large eyes stared at the man who was currently kissing her with his eyes closed his long hair brushing against her cheek. She couldn't believe Sirius Black was kissing her. This man who was twenty years her senior, an escaped convict in hiding and her best friends god father was kissing her. But she realised over the past few hours that he was more than that. He was unbelievably intelligent, something that had taken her by surprise as they discussed more theorised methods of magic. At the look of shock on her face he had proudly stated that he graduated among the top five of his class. She had also learnt that he was magically gifted as he recounted his lessons from childhood and demonstrated his prowess with wandless magic, which was no small feat as she was pretty sure he was tipsy at that point. What had truly made her change her opinion of him was when he recounted the tale of him and James buying a small publishing company and secretly hiring Remus as one of the companies editorial and publishing assistant after he had moved out of the home they had all shared and refused taking any monetary help from them. Hermione was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't respond to the kiss.

When he pulled away shamefaced and apologising for his action Hermione silenced him by kissing him. Feeling her soft lips against his and her small fingers tangled in his hair Sirius kissed her back fiercely. Biting her bottom lip she opened her mouth to let out a moan, taking it as his opportunity he swiped his tongue against hers and soon they were both fighting for dominance over the kiss. Teeth clashing, tongues duelling, teeth biting against exposed necks and jaws they kissed with passion.

Hermione ended up in Sirius's lap bare legs wrapped around his skinny waist while he kissed and nibbled at her exposed collarbone sending thrills throughout her body. Hermione was lost in the sensation of the way he gently touched her, even though his kisses were hungry and passionate his touches were revering. His long calloused fingers making their way from her ankles stopping at the back of her knees to draw intricate circles as he kissed her heatedly before moving to her thighs and then cupping her ass making her grind against him in an effort to relieve the tension between her legs.

Feeling his chest rumble underneath her fingers as he growled excitedly at the act, she hastily unbuttons his white button down shirt running her hands across his broad shoulders. Feeling the scars marring his delicate skin Hermione pulled back from the kiss pushing his shirt off his shoulders to look at his chest. Seeing the various scars mapped out on his body and the prison tattoos she looked in to his eyes seeing the anguish and pain reflected there. Sirius closed his eyes as her warm lips gently kissed his azkaban prison number that had been tattooed above his heart, a tear silently falling down his face.

He let her kiss every scar and tattoo she found on his chest relishing the moment, not telling her some of those scars were from his childhood with Walburga but he thinks she knows by the way he kisses the more fainter scars longer. Feeling her arms caress his scarred back he freezes, she pulls back and looks in to his eyes. Instead of seeing the pity he expected, her brown eyes are alight with anger. So he kisses her right below her ear softly whispering, "It's okay." even though they both know it isn't but doesn't want the night to be ruined by talking about the whippings he received in azkaban.

So Hermione kisses him running her hands over his shoulders and up his neck before fisting it in his remarkably soft raven hair. Raking her blunt nails against his scalp illicit a moan from the man below her, with their chests pressed together Hermione feels the vibrations from his deep and low growl, which sends shivers down her spine. Her hands quickly move to work on his belt. Feeling her nimble fingers unbuckling his belt Sirius comes to his senses. As much as he really wants to be consumed by all of her he can't let this go any further.

Hermione is hope and innocence and he doesn't wish to taint that, because no matter how bright her light shines and pushes away his darkness he knows that if she gets to close he will snuff that light out. He is broken in more ways than he can count and it isn't up to a sixteen year old to fix that.

He places his larger hands above hers pulling them away from unbuttoning his pants and kisses her fingers softly. Placing her on the floor Sirius runs his hands through his ruffled locks. "You are not ready for this Hermione...I'm not ready for this." he spoke gruffly, his voice still filled with lust.

Hermione felt embarrassed and rejected when he had pulled away from her berating herself for being too forward and assuming he wanted the same thing. Hearing his statement had her puzzled. She was certainly ready for this, nervous but still ready and Sirius sexual exploits were Hogwarts legends, so she concluded that she must have been the cause for him pulling away.

Noting the rejection and hurt on her face he pulled her in to his chest wrapping his long arms around her. Finally feeling her place her arms around his waist Sirius spoke, "I'm a damaged man Hermione and I have a lot of things to work through before I can commit to this. I don't want a one night stand and you don't deserve your first time to be one because if we sleep together now before I have had the chance to put my demons to rest that is what this will be."

Feeling her nod against his chest he steps back kissing her deeply one last time before wishing her goodnight. Watching her retreating form until he was once again all alone in the kitchen Sirius smiled. He felt hopeful for the first time in fourteen years, he had time. Time to fix all the things that had gone wrong in his life and hopefully at the end of it their would be a bright Gryffindor waiting for him.

 **AN: Let me know what you think. And who you would like to see next and Prompts.**


End file.
